1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski binding or linkage apparatus for attaching the front end of a boot to a ski, particularly for use in cross-country skiing.
More specifically, the invention relates to a linkage apparatus of the type commonly referred to as a binding which includes:
(a) a support, which is adapted to be pivotably mounted around a transverse axis on a ski, for retention apparatus for a front end of the boot adapted to cooperate with a rigid boot support element attached to the support and adapted to receive the front end of the boot in a fitted but removable fashion; and
(b) elastic means for biasing the support for pivoting with respect to the ski around the transverse axis, in a predetermined direction, i.e., towards the rear and downwardly on the ski.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In the previous discussion as well as in what follows, the directions of top, bottom, front, and rear are made in reference to the normal position of use of the ski, assumed to be resting flat on an approximately horizontal surface, as well as to the normal direction of displacement of the ski.
Apparatus of the previously described above type are generally known. Representative examples of such apparatus are described in French Patent Application No. 2 447 731, commonly owned with the present application, particularly with reference to FIGS. 29 and 30, in addition to French Patent Application No. 2 537 011, also commonly owned with the present application, particularly with reference to FIGS. 8 and 9 of this document.
In these types of conventional ski binding and linkage apparatus, the rigid element attached to the support is typically made of a metallic substance, which exhibits good characteristics of rigidity and mechanical resistance to allow for its cooperation with the boot, particularly by engagement with retention apparatus, e.g., in the form of a buckle, on the front end of the boot. Inasmuch as this type of assembly is often somewhat cumbersome, the support may be formed of a plastic material in which the rigid element is partially embedded. This assures a more or less flexible linkage of the rigid element with a transverse journal axis on the ski.
The elastic means for biasing the support can be structurally distinct from the support, as is shown for example in FIGS. 29 and 30 of French Patent Application No. 447 731, and FIG. 8 of French Patent Application No. 2 537 011. However, when the support has the desired elastic flexibility, these elastic bias means can also be formed integrally with the support from one piece of plastic material, as is illustrated in FIG. 9 of French Patent Application No. 2 537 011. Although integral construction of these elements may simplify the manufacture of the linkage apparatus, such construction does not result with a binding system which is necessarily universally compatible. In general, an integral support and elastic bias means unit is often only compatible with essentially flexible linkage between the rigid element adapted to receive the front end of the boot and the journal axis on the ski.
A goal of the present invention is to provide a linkage apparatus wherein the elastic means for biasing the support is integral or unitary with the support in a manner which is compatible with a rigid linkage between the transverse journal axis of the support on the ski and the rigid retention apparatus on the front end of the boot or shoe.